


Wet

by Fictionwriter



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter
Summary: Ray Doyle at his best





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



> Written originally for a DW/LJ challenge: 42 word fic. Included now for International Fanworks Day and gifted to Moth2fic because - great minds think alike.

There he was, dripping wet and spitting mad. Even Cowley took a step back under the torrent of words and flying water.  
  
He looked across at me then, curls plastered tight against his head and defiance in his eyes  
  
He was magnificent.


End file.
